


Accidental Love

by mickymilk



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickymilk/pseuds/mickymilk
Summary: A chance meeting after an accident turns into something more





	Accidental Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am positive there are actual inaccuracies with how I portrayed Dr. AND P.A. but it is fiction so I hope you enjoy either way.

It was raining again. Guess it was better than snow. Today was supposed to be a calm day. Although raining days were always the busiest. The hospital ER had an eerie calm to it. The kind where something was bound to happen, because it was never that calm. Nothing was ever calm there. His intern Brian kept clicking his pen and clicking it against the desk, waiting. Ready. Taking a sip of his coffee, Ian was ready to be braced for impact as well. He was ready.

Then it happened. The screech of tires outside the ER doors, _here we go'_ he thought. Jumping from his spot he threw on some gloves and grabbed a smock running out already ready with his Brian at his side. However, it was one car, and a man was running towards him with a child in his arms. It was raining. For Ian time stood still, it was as if the clock was in slow motion. The man's hair was matted wet and his pale skin had droplets of water coming down his face and arms. He was wearing only a T-shirt. 'it’s cold though' he thought. His piercing blue eyes were hauntingly glowing. They weren't. The paleness of his skin and the black of his hair, his eyes were so blue… so beautifully blue, they were red around the rim though. Why? His full lips were saying something to him, yelling, opening his mouth wide he was getting closer to Ian. He was yelling. It was muffled.

"Doctor!!!" Brian yelled grabbing at his arm. Shit.

All at once the sound of the pouring rain came whooshing back into his ears, the cold nipped at his body, the yelling was in his face. He was back in his body. Then there was a child a small child crying. Blood.

Ian snapped into action and grabbed the child quickly and softly from the blue eyed man. Brian was pulling a gurney and they laid him down, rushing him in. Ian started checking vitals, examining the tiny body, he didn't turn he only spoke. "What happened? Are you the father?" The blue eyed man spoke, his voice cracked. "Yes… I was in the living room… it happened so fast, one minute I was about to grab my jacket and the next he flew out the door, he said he heard the ice cream man, he didn't even look… he just ran out and I heard the tires and I ran. Fuck I ran as fast as I could but he got hurt. Fuck I tried. I swear it wasn't supposed to happen." He rambled out in one breath. The man was breathing hard and his eyes running over his son "please man, he… he was bleeding on his legs… come on, is he ok? Please tell me he is going to be ok, I'm… I'm so sorry Yev… I told you no ice cream man comes on rainy days. Come on…." The man pleaded.

Ian could feel him shivering and pleading, he could hear the desperation in the father’s voice. He wanted to calm him, to let him know he was there. 

"Brian, get him on an IV… get me ortho and Neuro. Now" Ian said quickly. He bent down and wiped the little blond boy’s hair out of his eyes. The big blue eyes of a scared little boy were blinking open up at him and tears started coming down once more. "Please, I'm sorry. Tell daddy I'm sorry… it hurts. My legs hurt." Ian could hear the father crack and cry. "It’s ok Yev, dad's right here." the father said.

Ian looked back at the man while getting Yev clothes off and checking his injuries. "Sir, please stand back, I need to take care of your son. I promise I will take care of him." Ian turned and held the man’s shoulders. The man wouldn't even look at him, his eyes glued to his son. Ian went back to work.

"What do we got?" Ortho and Neuro said at the same time. Dr. Brown from ortho started checking bones, while Dr. Reyes from Neuro started checking brain activity.

"Hit by a car… possibly. It doesn't add up though. I think the driver must have swerved. I checked his legs, looks like he's pretty scraped up but only a broken arm. His legs are functional. Patient is alert and responsive. Sir, how old is your son?" Ian said asking the father.

"He just turned 7." He said. He was standing in the back now letting the doctors do their thing. Ian wanted to push his black hair back and wipe the rain mixed with tears away from his face. But he couldn't… and given he had a son, told Ian straight away this beautiful man whose heart was breaking at the thought of his son being critically injured was unavailable. Ian cleared his throat. "Yev is it?" He asked him. Finally, the blue eyes looked up at him and Ian couldn't move, the clear crystal of blue staring right into his green. He cleared his throat, interrupting the trance.

"Yevgeny Milkovich. We call him Yev for short, why his mother thought that would be a good name who knows, damn Russians." He came out with.

"Where is his mom?" Ian asked.

"Not here. Obviously." The father snapped.

Ian was about to ask his next question when the specialists cut in. Yevgeny's crying had stopped. "Well it looks like he did not get hit, scraps are from the road and him falling. He landed on his right arm and it is broken. We are going to take him to X-ray and get casted. Sir, your son is ok." Dr. Brown said. The father looked to him and thanked him softly. Walking away from Ian he knelt by his son. "Hey bud… we will get you some ice cream when we leave, how's that sound?" He said softly.

The little boy was sniffling "ok dad." Dr. Brown was ready to wheel the little boy to X-ray. Mr. Milkovich is it? You can come down to X-ray with us." He nodded and turned back to Ian. "Thank you doctor".

Then he was gone and Ian felt the air leave his lungs.

_______________________________________________________________________

Mickey seriously had a problem. Svetlana. Not only was she going to make a scene and try to kill him. She was just a problem. Luckily over the years they had formed a semi tolerance for one another. After hearing her screech on the line he hung up and waited in the lobby while Yev was getting casted. 

Barreling in she came, "WHERE IS HE!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" She practically screamed. That's when Mickey noticed the tears coming down her eyes and his heart softened. This was his mom; unfortunate circumstances she was still his mother. Mickey went straight to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Svet, he is ok. He wanted ice cream, swore he heard the guy outside and ran in the street. He is ok though. Only a broken arm." Mickey rushed out before she could get more and more worked up. He felt her body relax at his touch and she bit her lip, more calm she looked Mickey in the eyes. "Where is he?" 

"He is just getting casted. He is already laughing and making jokes with the doctor. He is ok, I freaked out and I just flew here ya know." Mickey explained. When he saw him lying there with blood and crying, Mickey actually wanted to say he felt his heart stop before the adrenaline kicked in and he went into action. He just ran to the car and took off with him. Shaking himself from his thoughts he looked up at Svetlana who was regarding him carefully. "Let's go see our son." She said quietly and Mickey led the way. 

Yevgeny was already smiling wearing a hospital gown and laughing at Dr. Brown as he casted him up. "DAD! MOM! Look at me, now I can have people write on me! Huh Dr. Brown?" Yev said excitedly. 

Svetlana and Mickey just smiled and walked over to him. 

"You scared me." Svet told him. "Sorry mom, I just wanted ice cream, but dad said we could go after and get some right dad?" Yev asked Mickey. 

"Of course little man." Dr. Brown turned. "Alright he is ready to go. He will need to keep it on for 6 weeks and you can come back in to get it off. I will let Dr. Gallagher know you both will be back. Alright Yev, be safe and no more running out of the house ok." Dr. Brown told while putting a sticker on his gown. 

Yevgeny smiled a toothy grin and agreed. "Uh who is Dr. Gallagher?" Mickey asked all of a sudden confused. Honestly he couldn't remember anything other than this doctor telling him Yev was ok and would get a cast. 

Dr. Brown turned "Dr. Gallagher, he brought Yevy here in on the gurney. He met you outside. Remember? Red-head." He explained. 

_Oh. OH him._ Mickey thought. He had glanced at him and remembered the bright green eyes that were staring at him. Just as he was remembering low and behold he walked in the door. "How are we all doing?" Ian asked taking in the scene and noticing a woman now next to Mickey. Must be his wife. 

"Just finishing up, they will be back in 6 weeks for a takeoff." Dr. Brown answered. Handed Ian the paperwork and turned back "Take care you guys. See you in 6 weeks." He said smiling and he was gone. 

The room suddenly felt hot for Mickey. Which was stupid because it was pouring rain outside and he was in a t-shirt. Dr. Gallagher walked deeper into the room and stuck his hand out. "I am sorry we didn't get the chance to really meet earlier, I am Dr. Gallagher." Mickey didn't look up and want to see those green eyes so he just shook his hand and kept put looking at Yev. Svetlana rolled her eyes then "Hello, I'm Svetlana, Yevgeny mother, this is my EX husband Mickey." She said gesturing to Mickey and shaking Ian hand. Mickey turned and glared daggers at her. She ignored him. Ian cleared his throat "Very nice to meet you. Yevgeny please do not run to the ice cream man anymore and I am very happy you are ok. We will see you back here." Yevgeny climbed down the table. "Thank you Dr. Gallgher." he pronounced. Ian smiled. “You little man, can call me Ian." Mickey snorted. Svetlana shot him a dirty look.

Mickey came up then, "ok Yev lets go get you some ice cream little man." 

Ian wanted to say something. Say anything. The wife obviously made it a point to call Mickey her ex-husband. So he was available? Gay? No. Ok he needed to stop before he got heated. He was so... hot. Gorgeous. His face looked illuminated when smiling and his lips were so thick. Ian knew he was staring mid holding paperwork for him to sign and he couldn't move. He wanted to touch him. Touch his face and his arms. He just wanted to stare at him. Svetlana got the heated clue and grabbed Yevgeny to walk him out. She turned back to Mickey before he followed "No. You sign papers." Then she was out the door. Ian still stood staring. 

Mickey could feel his heated gaze as he rolled his eyes at Svetlana. He scratched the back of his head and finally turned his entire body to the doctor. The said doctor was hot. Really hot. Bright red hair and green eyes. He was tall. A lot taller than Mickey and he had big hands, he now vaguely remembered them holding his shoulders. Damn this trip to the ER was turning into an entirely different day than Mickey had imagined. "You got somethin you want me to sign or what? “He asked brashly. The guy wouldn’t stop staring at him, it was almost creepy... or hot. Mickey nudged his nose and scratched the back of his neck tilting his head to the side. Ian stood there tongue tied as the man licked his lips and nudged his nose and flicked his bottom lip. He felt like the heat increased as the man finally held eye contact with him. He was two seconds away from dropping the paperwork and lunging. No other man had this effect on him just from standing there. What was happening? He was sitting there an hour ago just drinking coffee, thinking how today was going to be a slow day. Now he was standing in an empty room with a father of a child he just brought in and he was having thoughts of just tackling him to the floor. What the hell was happening today. Ian snapped out of his reverie. “Uh yea.” He didn’t have a clipboard so he walked over the cot and bent over to place the papers. “Just sign here and here.” He said. “They are just discharge paperwork.” He explained.

Wow the guy was trying that hard to play it cool. Mickey smirked. Now that Yev was safe and ok, Mickey finally had a moment to see what was around him and what exactly was happening. He took the opportunity he checked Ian out head to toe. He was quite the man. He was attractive as hell and he was a doctor. But he met him with Svet, safe to assume the guy thought he was straight. If it was him he would think the same. He started rambling about discharge paperwork. Mickey decided to see if he took the bait. He would, he wasn’t exactly sly with his checking Mickey out.

Mickey walked over next to him and got close. He felt Ian stiffen next to him with nerves. Mickey brushed his shoulder against him and then not so gingerly pulled the pen Ian was holding onto with his hand. While pulling Ian’s death grip apart. He could hear the sharp intake of breath and he felt the electricity shocks of their contact to his bones. He slightly bent to sign and straighten up. Ian hadn’t moved. He seemed stuck in a trance, wrapped up in his thoughts. Mickey turned his body slightly to him and then spoke in a low voice “Thank you again for helping, anything else you want from me?” Mickey asked. What the fuck he was doing he had no idea but this tall red head was doing shit to him just by existing.

Ian felt like he was in a small closet with no opening and he couldn’t breathe. Mickey was so close to him. He was touching him. He practically pried the pen out of his hands. He felt it. The current. The attraction. He was done for. They didn’t know each other. They had never met. They were complete strangers and for some reason in this universe Ian wanted this man more than he ever wanted anyone. 

He knew he was married. He knew he had an ex-wife. He had a son. He was a man. With a wife. A son. What is he thinking. Finally, he stood straight up and just then finally realized how close the two of them were standing. He took a deep breath and licked his lips. Looking into blue eyes he was once again entranced. “No..." He stuttered. Then Ian took a step back, a deep breath, looked Mickey in eye and smiled. "I’m happy everything worked out, see you in 6 weeks."

It had been a week and Mickey could not get Dr. Ian Gallagher out of his mind. He couldn't. It was killing him. Why the fuck did he care about Dr. Gallagher. Gallagher. He basically had given him an opening and the guy didn't take it. He probably thought he was straight. Or maybe he just didn't want the chaos of a kid. Maybe he read the signals wrong and he just didn't want him. Who fucking cares. He's probably just another stuck up doctor with a stick up his ass. Fuck it. But damn those green eyes. That build. Those freckles. Those damn freckles would haunt him in his dreams. Dr. Gallagher. That sounded familiar. Too familiar. Maybe Mandy would know. 

"Dad! My arm itches!" Yevgeny complained while throwing himself on the couch next to his father interrupting Mickeys thoughts. 

"Well maybe you shouldn't go running places and you wouldn't have a fucking cast on" Mickey grumbled. 

Yev cast a look down. "Look little man you just scared the Fuck outta me. Me and your mom got scared. You can't just do that to us." Mickey said softer to his son.

"I'm sorry dad. I really am. I... I'm sorry" Yev said, tears starting to form.

Mickey grabbed him into his lap. "Just be careful. For both of us and for you. Just.... Be safe kid, can't lose you." Mickey said then awkwardly hugged his son. Svetlana walked in on the scene. 

"What's wrong?" Eyebrows arched.

Mickey and Yev pulled away "Nothin, just have a talk about being careful from now on. Right?" Mickey answered looking at Yevgeny.

Yevgeny nodded his head and nudged his nose, a trait he picked up from his father. "My arm is itching mom"

Svetlana turned to grab the nearest long shaped item to help him.

Yevgeny bounced to his room after to watch TV.

Svetlana turned to Mickey "So you and orange boy look cozy before I leave. You get number? Or get dick in the ass." She asked nonchalantly as if she was asking the weather.

"What the fuck, Svet" Mickey cried. Lunging up to go grab a beer.

"What. I say what I see. You two make moon eyes at each other since I arrive. I leave you there and nothing happen?" 

Mickey popped his beer open and took a long swig. Burped and sat down. "Don't think he was interested. Not that it’s any of your fucking business." He looked at her eyebrows raised. 

"He is Yev doctor? Yes? Then he is my business. Go get your dick wet and stop being pussy. I go to work now." Svetlana answered grabbing her purse and walking back out the house.

Mickey took a deep breath and finished off his beer. Shit. He did want to know Dr. Gallagher. Everything had happened so fast he didn't even realize there was a "Dr. Gallagher" to think about. But now that he was home and everything was ok. Now he had time. And damn if he didn't want to know what those big hands could do. Oh what the fuck he is a doctor. Fuck. Mickey sat there contemplating and giving himself a headache.

Mandy. That's right. She would know why he sounded familiar. That bitch was always friends with everyone in the fucking neighborhood. 

Mickey pulled out his phone and dialed her number. 

"Sup assface?" Mandy answered.

"Hey loser, you know any Gallagher?"

"The fuck? Gallagher? uh... like from where?

"I don't fucking know. Or else I wouldn't be calling your ass. Like from the neighborhood. I don't know it sounds familiar." Mickey said frustrated.

"Gallagher. As in Frank Gallagher kids. Yea I fucked one of the brothers once and was friends with the other for a while...."  
"You fuck a redhead?" Mickey interrupted, he did not want to hear about his sister getting plowed by some douchebag.

“Redhead? No. Lip has brown hair. Ian has red hair. They are our age. Wait a second… why are you asking? Wait… oh my god. Ian is gay. You are gay. Oh my god did you two meet? Are you dating? Is he good? I always thought he would be good. He was hot back then. We used to talk all the time but we lost touch after me and his brother ended whatever you want to call what we had. Probably even hotter now. Damn bro, score for you.” Mandy rambled on and on.

“Jesus would you shut the fuck up for two seconds!” Mickey said annoyed as fuck. “Look Yev got hurt the other day running out in the street and I took him to the hospital…”

“WHAT!? YEV GOT HURT! YOU TOOK HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!? WHAT THE FUCK MICKEY YOU ARE BARELY TELLING ME!” Mandy practically screamed.

“WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR TWO FUCKING SECONDS? JESUS YES HE IS FINE CAN I FUCKING TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED SKANK!?” Mickey screamed back.

“Fine. But get to the fucking point asshole and I’m coming over this weekend to see Yev.” She replied.

“Whatever. Look Ian was his doctor and Svet thought there was something there and now you’re telling me he is gay which I knew but I don’t think he knows Im gay and I kinda tried to make a move or be whatever give a signal and he didn’t go for it. I knew he sounded familiar and I just wanted to know if you knew him. But you do so whatever I was just asking.” Mickey rushed out.

Silence.

“Hello? Are you fucking there Mands?” Mickey groaned. “Forget it.”

“No I’m here. Sorry I was just sending Ian a message to have dinner with me on Friday to catch up.” She said airily.

“WHAT THE FUCK MANDY!? I DID NOT SAY TO GO TO FUCKING DINNER WITH HIM I JUST ASKED A FUCKING QUESTION. JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?” Mickey burst out.

“Look Mick, dad is long dead now. No one gives a fuck if your gay and if you want to have a hot red dick up your ass. Ian is actually a really good guy. He is gay. You are gay. You obviously think he is attractive or whatever or else you wouldn’t have called me up in a fucking panic if I knew him and Svet wouldn’t have made anything of it either. What’s the big fucking deal. It’s just dinner. If you guys don’t like each other, then fine. But if you do… well who knows. Shit anything can happen. But you deserve to be happy. Don’t go all sap gay shit on me either. Just saying.” She said.

Mickey was gripping the phone so hard he was sure it was going to snap. He was biting his nails and then took a deep breath.

“Fine. That’s so gay though.” Mickey said finally.

Mandy snorted. “Yea well last I checked you are gay and saying ‘that’s so gay’ proves my point. Alright shithead I will be there Friday and tell Yevy I am coming. I will let you know if Ian can make it that way you can make something good for us and dress in black. Ya know cause… well never mind. Just do it. Your fucking eyes come out or some shit. Bye ass. Give Yev a kiss for me.” Mandy then hung up.

********************************************************

Ian did not come to Friday dinner. Mandy ended up texting Mickey that Ian had to work a double shift to cover the ER. Mickey had spent all of Tuesday and Wednesday waiting for something that wasn't even gonna happen.

'This is why I hate over thinking shit' Mickey thought.

Stupid Gallagher didn't even want to come over. Maybe that wasn't true maybe he really did need to work why the hell was this something that was bothering him? Why did he care so much he didn't even know the guy. The opportunity to get to know him had vanished. It didn't matter his son mattered. Yevgeny mattered. Mandy was supposed to come over anyways to set up dinner with him they usually always had dinner the four of them sometimes Iggy would come but since he got locked up he wouldn't be joining them. 

Yevgeny came out of the room just as Svetlana got home. "Mom Dad... Look my friend Oscar wrote on my cast! Cool huh?" He said excitedly. 

Svetlana looked with Mickey "who is Oscar?" She asked.

"My friend mom geez." Yevgeny answered rolling his eyes.

"Already tagging up I see. Better not be a fucking trouble maker Yev." Mickey answered back. 

Yevgeny cast had basic tagging on it. Mickey was not happy.

"Dad he was just playing around. He wrote 'Milkovich' only." He explained.

"He didn’t even fucking spell it right!

It's M-I-L-K-O-V-I-C-H come the fuck on." Mickey said irritably. 

"Do not have this boy write on you anymore Yevgeny." Svetlana said. "I'm going to take shower. Yevgeny go get cleaned up for dinner your aunt Mandy will be here soon." 

"Ok mom" Yevgeny answered, trudging to go wash his hands.

Mickey just shook his head and grabbed his pack of smokes. Taking one out and lighting up he took a deep inhale and it instantly took the edge off. Just then Mandy walked through the door. 

"The fuck you doing here so early?" Mickey asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Hey... Shit I forgot drinks. Ugh... Are they still getting ready or something." she asked looking around? 

"Svet just got home and she’s showering. Lasagna is the oven. Bread almost ready." Mickey said plopping down on the couch.

"Ok come with me really quick to the store so you can get whatever the fuck you wanna drink. Tonight we are drinking I have had a shit day." She said frustrated.

"Yea alright... Hold on." Mickey walked to the bathroom.

"Ey... Gonna go with Mandy really quick to the store. Yevgeny in his room. Be back" then he turned back to Mandy. "Sco." He grabbed his keys and stubbed out his cigarette.

In the car Mandy was glued to her phone. "Ey the fuck you wanna go?" Mickey asked tearing her out of her texting.

"Mick can you stop at the Dunkin right there really quick... I'm craving a coffee." She said.

"The fuck... Whatever." He pulled in to dunkins and she got off to order. She came out 5minutes later coming to the driver side.

"Mickey can I drive? You drive too fast and my head is hurting." She asked in such a nice fucking voice Mickey started to suspect something. 

"What the fuck bitch... Get in the fucking car. Hurry up." Mickey said.

"Mick please let me drive I'm not kidding. Come on this will go faster if you just let me have my way." She said winking.

"Jesus Christ. Fine. Hurry the fuck up." He said unbuckling and getting in the passenger side. 

"Thank you" she said sweetly

Mickey mumbled whatever and started staring out the window as she was driving he started getting lost in his thoughts of a certain redhead, as she kept rambling on and on about her shit day. It dawned on him a little too late that she was not headed home.

"What the fuck Mandy. Where the fuck..." Mickey glanced around wildly.

"Sorry Mick I promised my friend that I would make a quick stop and bring him a cup of coffee you're welcome to come with me if you'd like." She said slyly. 

"You fucking little bitch." He said in shock. 

They were outside the emergency room. 

The next thing he knew she was out the door and opening his. "Come on Mickey." She started prancing away giggling like a damn child.

Mickey scrambled after her. "You fucking bitch the only reason why I'm coming is so you don't fucking run your mouth on shit." He said in a deadly tone.

"Sure Mick. Ok. You know if anything I'm doing you a favor so play nice." She said sweetly and just then the ER doors opened as both Milkovich's walking through and were greeted with a pair of green eyes first turning to Mandy with a smile. Then shifted to Mickey and the smile dropped to an open jaw and wide eyes of surprise.

And possibly some shock. 

Ian had spent all week thinking about Mickey all he could do is think about those blue eyes and that black hair with the pale skin and body, those arms that were just calling to him. At the end of their last time together it seemed as if Mickey was giving him an opening but it didn't matter he still had a kid and he probably didn't want Ian and all of his issues.

Although he had spent all week thinking about Mickey and his beautiful blue eyes he couldn't help but wonder if his son was also okay and if the wife who had initially given the opening was okay with her husband being gay, _ex-husband_ being gay, he was gay right? Yes, he was he had to be he gave him an opening and he didn't take it he almost regretted it but at the same time he was happy. He was never going to see them again and it wasn't fair to start something. Milkovich that's what the paperwork read that's what his wife said. _Ex-wife_. Once again and was wondering how on Earth a gay man could be married to a woman and have a child. None of his business, it was past him now.

During the week patients had kept him busy. Between working out and his shifts at the hospital he was pretty busy he didn't even have time to have one night stands. Although his dreams were haunted of pale skin and black hair with thick lips. Those thick lips he wanted to bite, see them wrapped around his dick. Wanted to see those crystal blue eyes glisten while he fucked his mouth, but he refused to relieve himself to those images his dreams were enough for the moment once again he would probably never see him again or maybe in six weeks he would happen across his path but Ian didn't want to put his hopes up.

His email kept popping up and notifications from Facebook that people are messaging him he hadn't gone on in so long but if I mail your name took his interest. Mandy Milkovich. It looks like she sent him a message. As interested as Ian was he was also nervous to open it. Wait Milkovich that's right she had a brother, several brothers, she used to hook up with his brother. She was messaging him now he was curious.

After a grueling amount of time reactivating his password he finally logged in. There were several messages. Mostly from guys he used to know. Then he found Mandy message:

_Ian! Oh my goodness long time no see or talk! Hello… I totally miss when we used to hang out. Anyways a little birdie told me you saved my nephew in true white and shining armor. ;) anyways I would love for you to come to dinner Friday night as a thank you and we can get together like old times! Let me know… here is my new number 773-700-1314. Call me or text. Muah!_

Oh. Yup. Mickey and Mandy Milkovich. Ian from that moment started being an absolute creeper on her profile finding any and all pictures of Mickey. Of course she only had 3. One was of him and Yevgeny he was pushing him on the swing and flipping the camera off. Ian couldn't help but smirk at that. Yup exactly how he seemed. The second was of him sitting on the steps of his house with a cigarette dangling from his lips, he was wear a black tee and his hair was mussed up. He had a small fuck you smirk on his lips and Ian swallowed hard. Fuck. He wanted to just throw him on the bed, or table whatever he wanted. The last one was of Mandy and him sitting the caption read 'this dick face never takes pics with me. I caught him.' Mandy was smiling widely while Mickey looked like he glanced up at the exact time she clicked the picture. Eyebrows raised and ready to lit up. His hands on perfect display of F-U-C-K and Ian just wanted to cum thinking about it all. He wanted to see that F-U-C-K hand on his dick moving up and down. He needed to stop although he could crop Mandy out he thought. How pathetic. Ian took her number instead and saved it to his phone.

He could go to dinner. She did invite him. Friday though he had offered to take over a double shift. Unfortunate for him he couldn't go as badly as he wanted too. He couldn't. Priorities. He had then texted her he couldn't.

Sent: **Hey Mandy! Its Ian. Great to hear from you. I saved your number. Can't do dinner sorry. I am working a double shift, can't bail. Maybe we could do lunch at some point. Glad your nephew is good. Let me know.**

About an hour later she replied.

Received: **IAN! So glad you got my message. That sucks. Well maybe I could bring you coffee and I can just say hi. I can't thank you enough!**

Sent: **sounds good! I am at the desk making sure I'm ready for whatever comes in. So I’ll be there. Enjoy your dinner otherwise. :)**

Received: **great! See you Friday. :)**

_________________________________________________________________________

Ian spent the remainder of the week hoping he would stay busy to keep himself occupied. Maybe he should stop at a club to take the edge off. No he didn't want to do that. Ian had spent enough of his years banging one body to the next. He wanted something more this time, something other than his fucking one night fucks that only did the job of getting him off. His last relationship had basically blown up in his face. He honestly believed Caleb was good for him. Firefighter getting him into the medical field, artist, nice guy, great guy. Until he fucking told him he was HIV positive AFTER they had slept together and then after Ian got tested and cleared he decided to give him another chance. Only to be smacked in the face with finding out his boyfriend had been fucking his "friend" who just happened to be a girl and didn't consider it cheating because apparently since the gender was different it didn't matter. Which was complete bullshit spewing out of his mouth as he desperately tried to explain it to Ian. Ever since he got his shit and left, he didn't look back and figured one night stands were his best option. With medical school and figuring his shit out he didn't have time for relationships. 

After he got certified as a P.A. he took the job at the nearest hospital and spent all his time working out and working. It wasn't until Mickey Milkovich ran into his ER with his soaking wet clothes and a child in his arms did he think of anything otherwise. 

Friday came and Ian had butterflies. Yes, he secretly hoped Mandy would bring her brother but he highly doubted it. He knew from her message they would be having dinner and it was just going to be her coming by with a coffee for him. Around 5 he was surprised to see the double doors open to a Milkovich walking in with coffee, he smiled and then his eyes realized Mandy was NOT alone. There next to her stood the man of his haunted dreams, Mickey Milkovich. His blue eyes were darting around and he ran a hand through his hair, seemingly nervous and it shocked Ian to even see him there. He had hoped it but never expected it. Yet here he was. He could feel his heart pounding and the blood rush to his face and to his dick the moment Mickey bit down on that plump bottom lip as they approached him. Ian couldn't breathe. He forced himself to suck in a breath before he became the patient. He slowly stood up and walked around the desk counter to greet Mandy who was practically jumping with excitement. He tore his gaze from Mickey and took Mandy in a hug while giving her a huge smile. 

"Ian! I missed you so much. I brought your coffee as promised. You know my brother right? He was in with my nephew the other day." She said nodding at Mickey.

"Of course he fucking knows hello we were just here last week." Mickey grumbled to her under his breath. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept looking around. If he looked at Ian, he knew he wouldn't look away. The guy was fucking tall and damn did he wear a fucking lab coat good. Fuck.

Ian turned towards him and smiled putting out his hand to shake Mickey's "Of course I remember." Ian replied. Mickey just stared at his hand and then took it quickly, not missing the heat and pulses he got in touching Ian. "Hard to forget." He said softly, so soft Mickey almost missed it, but didn't and it made his heart kick up speed and he wanted just go somewhere with him. Or make his sister leave. 

Ian cleared his throat "How is your son doing, Mr. Milkovich?" he asked as they reluctantly pulled hands away.

Mickey still refused to keep direct eye contact, he quickly glanced at him before looking around and answered "Uh yea... he's good. Just scared us is all. He loves his cast." 

Ian smiled at that. "Glad to hear it, Mr. Milkovich."

"You can cut the Mr. Milkovich bullshit out. Just call me Mickey already. Ain't no mister." Mickey scoffed and received a hard elbow to his ribs by Mandy. 

"The fuck bitch." He said angrily. 

"Could you not be an ass. Ian is probably already having a long day and doesn't need your shit." she said lowly. 

Ian started laughing at that. "Uh guys... I am right here by the way." he said waving to them. 

Mandy started laughing then and Mickey couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Here is your coffee Ian. We just wanted to stop by and say hello, maybe you can join us for dinner next Friday night?" She asked noticing the stubble looks Ian kept glancing at Mickey and how Mickey was basically doing everything in his power not to look at Ian. 

_Another invite_ Ian thought. _Why won't he look at me? Let me see those pretty blue eyes! fuck!_ Ian quickly cleared his throat and looked at Mandy. 

"Next Friday night for dinner sounds amazing Mandy." he said smiling. 

That got Mickey to stand still for a minute and look up at him with wide eyes. It took Ian's breath away how intently and quickly he looked up at him. His breathe got caught and Mandy rolled her eyes as Mickey stared and Ian stared. 

"Right." she coughed. "Well let me text you then." 

Mickey felt his palms start to sweat, Ian was directly looking at him and Mickey wanted him to stop. It was getting really hot in the ER. Again. Shit. Mickey bit his bottom lip to stop himself from launching. The action seemed to make Ian's eyes darken for a second as he glanced at them. 

Ian wanted to pull that lip right out of those teeth and bite it himself. Mandy was talking. What did she say? he thought. 

Mandy cleared her throat even louder and both men snapped out of their trance.

"Aright then! Well Ian... enjoy your coffee. Can't wait for next Friday. As I am sure my brother can't wait either." she said smirking and smacking Mickey on the arm. She pulled Ian into a hug and whispered in his ear "Bye Ian. He likes you." Then turned and walked out. 

Ian barely got the word bye out. He saw Mickey awkwardly still standing there. 

Mickey nudged his nose and quickly darted his eyes to Ian as his sister was already leaving. "Uh... see you friday then man."

Ian could only swallow and nod. 

Mickey turned around and started walking as fast as possible without letting his urge to break into a run overcome him. 

As Mickey was practically running out of the ER, Ian could not help himself to have his eyes flicker to the hottest bubble butt in jeans he had ever seen. _Damn_ he thought. _I want those off_. He quickly shook his head and went to sit down slowly sipping on his now semi cold coffee.

_Friday._

Once they got in the car Mickey smacked Mandy's arm, "What the fuck Mandy I can't believe you just pulled that shit on me!" 

"Oh shut the fuck up. I did you a fucking favor! You were both practically eye fucking each other! Any fucking longer he would have had your ass on the damn desk!" she snapped back.

"What the fuck ever. I can handle my own shit." he said. Fuck. The image of Gallagher bending him over the desk made his pants get tight. Fuck. He adjusted himself as Mandy started driving. 

"UGH. Gross fucker, don't cum in your jeans there. Nasty ass." Mandy said laughing. 

"Shut the fuck up." 

Mandy started back home "Ok douchebag make sure you are ready for Friday... I just got your ass a date!" Mickey just stared out the window, now counting the days. 

_Friday._

The following week Ian and Mickey both could barely calm their nerves. Mickey wanted to throttle Mandy for interfering and Ian was just excited and nervous. Friday finally was among them and Mickey felt his nerves were shot by then. Who the fuck knew how Gallagher was doing. He probably didn't see this shit like this. 

"I can't believe you pulled that shit Mandy." Mickey said frustratingly on Friday.  
"Stop crying, I did you a favor."

"Do what favor?" Svetlana interrupted.

"Fucking Mandy pulled her fox shit and invited Ian over for dinner tonight." Mickey explained.

Mandy raised her eyebrows. "Fox shit?"

"Yea you know cause foxes are like sneaky and shit always getting in trouble." Mickey was trying to explain as both women were watching him with interest. "Whatever I watched that stupid fox and the hound shit with Yevgeny last night." He said rolling his eyes.

"You like this orange boy yes? Then he come to dinner and Yevgeny can ask about his arm, he says it's hurting him." Svetlana said.

Yevgeny came from outside, luckily the storm had finally passed and they had good weather the past week or so and he was loving it. "Who's coming to dinner?" He asked.

"Ian." Mickey said, sounding exhausted as he threw himself on the couch popping open a beer to chug.

Yevgeny looked at his mother and his aunt looking for explanation.

"Dr. Gallagher that took care of you in the hospital." Svetlana said.

"Oh! with the red hair?" he asked.

"Yup. carrot top." Mickey said, belching.

"Don't call him that Yev. Stop Mickey, don't even try that shit when he comes here either." Mandy said pointing at him. 

"Can we have lasagna again?" Yevgeny asked with big puppy eyes. 

"No we make chicken and Macaroni and cheese." Svetlana answers her son. 

Mickey rolls his eyes "What's wrong with lasagna again. Since when do you make "chicken"?" Mickey asked sarcastically.

"I am making chicken Mickey and Ian favorite food is Macaroni and Cheese." Mandy explained with a duh look on her face. 

"Whatever." he mumbled. "I'll be back." And he took off.

_______________________________________________________________________

The entire week Ian had upped his workout routine from an hour to two hours. He needed to release his pent up anxiety. On top of that he had broken his rule on not jacking off to the image of Mickey. The moment they left and he knew he would be with him again on Friday he had gotten himself off numerous times. Those blue eyes and that fucking lip bite is what did him in. Ian really wanted to just pull that lip out from between his teeth and bite it himself, then suck on it. Ian groaned. It was now Friday and all he could think about was Mickey. Every single thought was consumed with him. During the week it had been easier because of work and working out. He literally made himself exhausted for each next day. Until today. Today he was pacing his apartment and hoping he didn't screw up this night. This night he would be having dinner with Mickey, well not just Mickey his family, but still Mickey. 

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_LIP._

_"Sup little bro, wanna get dinner I'm in town for the weekend."_ Lip said as soon as Ian picked up.

" _Sorry can't. Gotta dinner I got to go to tonight."_ Ian explained. 

_"Yea? some fancy doctor got you all set up."_ He asked laughing. 

_"No dickwad... hey remember Mandy? Of course you do, you two used to bang like bunnies."_ Ian said massaging his forehead.

_"Milkovich? Of course I remember her, damn your having dinner with her!? Can I come?"_

_"Fuck no! I'm having dinner with her family. I kinda helped them out a couple weeks ago and she invited me over to have dinner and I said yes cause I want to go and now I'm just trying to figure out what to wear."_ Ian said in a rush.

Lip got quiet for a minute then said _"So you gotta thing for Mickey then?"_

Ian almost lost his train of thought. _"What?... how do you...?"_

 _"Mickey right? Yea he's Mandy brother, the one with the kid. You know he's gay right? You wouldn't think it cause of how his dad was, but Mandy always used to have a feeling. Then he came out like a few years back. Big ol brawl went down at the alibi. A lot of homophobes in southside, his uncles in particular didn't care for likes totally fucked him up, I remember he was fucked up, but he ended up coming out clean. I think you were gone by then."_ Lip said.

 _"He has a kid...."_ Ian replied too stunned to speak. The thought of someone beating on Mickey because he was gay left a bad taste in Ian's mouth.

_"Yea? I know... from some whore. I don't know the whole story on how that went down but I know he had a kid. So what you like this guy? The family is kinda fucking crazy you know that right? I mean have at it little bro, as long as he's chill with you, I mean he didn't abandon his kid so he's better than half the guys in southside."_

Ian's mind was reeling. He had not been around for that and he was sure he would have remembered that. How did he end up with a child? Ian thought. Damn. Mickey grew more intruging with each passing day. 

_"Hello? Ian you there? Did I scare you or something? Look I give the guy props coming out as gay in our kinda neighborhood, the guys got balls. Look go for it man. Tell Mandy I say hello."_

_"Yea yea no no I'm fine. I'll tell her. Maybe I'll text you later to see what you’re up too. Later Lip."_

_"Alright later."_

_________________________________________________________________________

Mickey needs to take his mind of Gallagher. He would be there soon and he didn't want a fucking hard on for the guy as he was walking through the door. Mickey got in the shower and the let the hot water ease his tension in his shoulders. Placing his hand against the wall he rubbed his neck, massaging his muscles. Fuck what would Ian's hands feel like behind him. Rubbing him, gripping him, and just like that Mickey's dick starting growing and he couldn't help but to put his hand on it and grip it firmly. It grew in his hand and he gripped his other hand in a fist against the wall. His head fell back and a groan escaped his throat as his hand started working himself. His eyes clenched shit and he bit his lip to stop himself from being loud. Mickey could remember the feeling of Ian gripping his shoulders, those big hands could just encase his body, run them everywhere. Mickey could just imagine him behind him holding so tightly that he would leave bruises, pound into him and hold him down. Mickey quickened his pace as freckles and pale skin with green eyes and bright red hair bombarded his thoughts.

_Fuck._

  
_"Ian."_ He whimpered and he was cumming all over the wall. His orgasm hit him so hard he choked out a breath and slammed his fist.

FUCK.

Yea, he was glad he got that out of the way. Maybe now he could make it through this dinner. After making sure the shower was clean, he shut off the water and stepped out grabbing his towel. Damn he had steamed the whole bathroom. Making his way to his room, Svetlana eyed him but said nothing. Mickey rolled his eyes.

He had decided on his more fitting black jeans and his navy blue tee and his chucks. He slicked his hair back and made sure every hair was in place. Stepping back, he figured he looked pretty good. Yup, he was ready for this dinner.

Ian decided on form fitting dark wash jeans and a tight dark green henley with his brown boots. Grabbing his jacket and keys he was out the door driving towards the address Mandy had given him. He felt like butterflies were in his stomach and his stomach was in his throat. He didn't understand why he felt this way, he knew why, he wanted Mickey Milkovich. After getting full confirmation that he was in fact GAY, Ian wanted on that ASAP. He couldn't though, what if Mickey didn't. What if he just wanted to fuck. No. Yea Ian would definitely go for that at this point. Lets just get through the dinner he thought. 

He arrived 15min earlier than when Mandy told him to arrive but luckily they were ready. He knocked on the door and it was opened by Mickey Milkovich himself. 

Ian just about lost all his breath. Mickey was wearing tight black jeans and a loose Navy blue shirt and his slick back hair and piercing blue eyes just fucking worked it. His thick pink lips turned up at the side in a smirk as Ian basically had his jaw hanging open. 

"Sup firecrotch." Mickey greeted him. "Ya gonna stand there all day starin or you gonna come in?" He asked raising his eyebrows looking a little too smug for Ian's taste. 

He snapped his jaw shut rolled his eyes at him and walked in. He took in his surroundings then turned back to Mickey who was caught up in blatantly checking Ian out head to toe that it was a little too late and Ian smirked at him and in turn raised his eyebrows. 

Damn Red is looking good. Mickey thought. Could that shirt get any tighter. He should release him from it then Ian could release Mickey from his jeans. The thought automatically had heat creeping up his neck into his cheeks and his pants slightly tighten. Slightly. Mickey coughed and cleared his throat, then saw Ian's smirking face. Shit. Mickey decided to stop with the bullshit. He rolled his eyes "Yea you ain't suttle either man." then shrugged and walked past him to go to the kitchen. Ian just laughed and followed the gorgeous man and his eyes zeroed in on his ass. Yup. Getting through this dinner would be almost impossible. 

Just as Mickey bent down and grabbed Ian a beer, Ian just about lost his shit and wanted to turn him around and slam him against the fridge. But a bucket of ice cold water stopped him in his tracks as a child's voice cut through the air "DR. GALLAHER!" Yevgeny practically squealed. He launched himself at Ian's legs even with his broken arm in a cast. 

Ian set his beer down pulled the little boy slowly away, he crouched down to Yevgeny height "Hey little man. Being good now? No more running out without your dad?" He asked him. 

"Yes, I told Dad and Mom I was sorry. Thank you for taking care of me too." Yevgeny said sincerely. Looking at Ian with big blue eyes. 

"Not a problem. Anytime and I told you, you call me Ian." He said standing up and ruffling Yevgeny hair. 

"What about dad? Can he call you Ian too?" Yevgeny asked looking up at Ian. 

Mickey grunted with another eye roll and took a sip of his beer, watching Ian with his son was oddly calming to Mickey, like he could trust him, which then put him on edge. 

Ian noticed the eyeroll and grunt "Actually your dad can call me Dr. Gallagher, its doctor to him." Ian answered smiling slyly at Mickey. Mickey's eyebrows practicaly shot to hairline and he felt another blush creep into his cheeks. He was fucked for sure. 

Before Mickey could respond someone else did. "Well I don't have to call you doctor right?" Mandy said coming up and throwing herself in Ian's arms. 

Ian laughed as he hugged her back. "No no not unless I am actually your doctor." He answered releasing her.

"Ooh I bet Mickey wants you play his doctor." She said winking at Mickey. Ian laughed and Mickey flipped her the bird. "Fuck off." he mumbled. 

"Oh Svet can't make dinner tonight. She has to work." Mandy said as she went to the kitchen to start setting up dinner. 

"Mom works too much." Yevgeny said and then took the napkins and silverware to set the table.

"I know bud, but she gotta do somethin." Mickey said and took a seat at the table. Yevgeny just nodded and took his seat next to his dad.

"You can sit across from me Ian!" Yevgeny gave him a big grin and Ian couldn't help but smile. "Alright." Ian sat down comfortably and then felt eyes burning into his face. He turned his head slightly to see Mickey staring at him with an odd expression, then whether he realized it or not his tongue darted out and licked his lips and Ian wanted to just leap across the table and shove his tongue in his mouth. Get a fucking grip Gallagher. he thought. There are children present. he said in his head. He forced his eyes to look away as Yevgeny was chattering away about something going on in school. 

".... So they are like these animals that just don't care about anything. They like attack whatever comes near them and THEY DON'T CARE AT ALL! THEY AREN'T SCARE OF ANYTHING! Have you heard of them Ian? They are called honeybadges." Yevgeny asked excitedly.

Mandy started placing plates down with hot food in front of each of the boys and she took her seat next to Ian. 

"Honey Badgers kid. They are called honey badgers. ruthless little fucks. stand up to anyone they don't care." Mickey said mumbling to his son and digging in to eat. 

Ian couldn't help but smile at that. "So then a lot like your dad huh Yevgeny?" Ian asked while grinning. 

Mandy and Yevgeny burst out laughing and Mickey was just glaring at him through thick lashes. 

"Calm down Mick, he's kidding." Mandy kicked her brother under the table. "Ian I hope you like my mac and cheese I remember it's your favorite." she said smiling at him. 

"Thanks Mands, it is." digging in he took a big bite. "Mmm... really good." as he licked his bottom lip. He noticed Mickey staring at him again. Fuck it always gets hot when he stares. 

Ian decided enough attention on him "So Mickey, how did you and your wife meet?" he asked with genuine curiosity because what the hell if he was gay.

Mickey raised his eyebrows and looked at Ian tilting his head. 

"Uh Ian... do you want bread?" Mandy asked trying to redirect the question, she could feel Mickey's hackles rise. 

"He's fine Mandy." Mickey answered before Ian could. "Back to your question Gallagher. What was it again?" Mickey asked taunting Ian. 

"Mick...." Mandy warned. 

"Uh, maybe I am missing something here." Ian said eyebrows coming together. "I just wanted to know how you and your wife... I'm sorry ex-wife met." Ian repeated.

Mickey pondered for a moment then turned to his son "Yev, go put the TV on." Yevgeny looked around at the table and decided it best to listen to his dad. "Ok."

Then Mickey turned back to Ian, clicked his tongue and said "Well ya know, daddy dearest decided it was good for me to get the fag fucked outta me, caught me takin it on the sofa and next thing I know I gotta kid and a wife, after the fat fuck dropped dead I figured I didn't need the wife no more, so here we are." Mickey said staring Ian down. 

Ian's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open. He was not expecting that answer. "Oh. I um... I am... I'm so sorry. That must of been terrible." Ian said quickly his face getting hot. 

Mickey scoffed then took a swig of beer "What you my therapist now or some shit? Ain't gotta be sorry, not like you were there right?" Mickey said challengingly.

"Damnit Mickey! Not everyone knows our lives. Chill the fuck out fuckface. He was just asking." Mandy said angrily and kicked Mickey under the table again.

"The fuck bitch, he's over here asking stupid fucking questions. Fucking obvious I'm gay." Mickey said rolling his eyes. 

Ian couldn't help his smart mouth just then and there and realized a little too late what he was saying "Watch your mouth, talking to her that way." 

Mickey raised his eyebrows and it was almost comical how slowly he turned to face Ian. He took him in for a second and burst out laughing. Ian could feel the tension leave his shoulders at Mickey's laugh. All of a sudden he wanted all his laughs. What the hell this dinner was turning into. he thought. Mandy laid her hand on his arm and he saw her smiling. "Ignore him Ian. He's a dick." Mandy said soothingly. 

"You a tough guy huh?" Mickey asked and you could see the playfulness back in his face. 

"Yea, well you gotta big mouth." Ian shot back.

Mickey laughed again. "Yea you should see how big." wiggling his eyebrows and biting his bottom lip. Ian took a sharp intake of breath as he couldn't tear his eyes from Mickey's.

"ugh! Can you two take that shit to the bedroom at least. People are tryin to fucking eat here." Mandy said disgusted. "YOUR SON IS IN THE NEXT ROOM!" she whispers shouted and Ian couldn't help but crack a smile. 

"Whatever, I'm taking Yev for ice cream you perverts." Mandy said getting up and clearing the table. "YEV GET YOUR JACKET WE ARE GOING FOR ICE CREAM!" 

Yev bounced into the kitchen, "Can Ian come with us!?" 

"No sweetie the boys need some guy time, about an hour? hmmm..." Mandy asked sweetly and sarcastically. Yevgeny put his jacket on. "Ok then, Ian I can bring you back some ice cream if you want!" Yevgeny said.

"Sure bud I like mint chocolate chip." Ian said smiling at the boy who gave him a grin in return. "Dad you want snickers right?" Yevgeny asked.

Mickey snapped his attention to his son "Thanks little man, be careful and safe with your Aunt Mandy understand make sure you hold her hand and don't be talking to strangers." 

Yevgeny rolled his eyes, "Yessss dad."

"Come on Yev." Mandy said grabbing his hand, "make sure you wrap it!" She threw over her shoulder as they ran out before Mickey could come with a good comeback the door slammed shut and locked.

Ian started to feel his palms sweat and he dared a look at Mickey. He was chipping at the table with his thumb and all of a sudden The Confident Brash man seemed so nervous just like him it actually made Ian feel better.

"Sooooo..." Ian said.

Then Mickey eyes shot up to him and he bit his bottom lip all of a sudden the temperature in the room skyrocketed it became painfully aware that they were completely alone and a house with a locked door and all the fantasies between the two of them over the few weeks since they had first seen each other we're almost reachable. Almost. Ian was excited and yet terrified did Mickey really want this because if he did Ian would take him. He wanted nothing more.

Mickey started running his palms up and down his thighs gripping himself from stopping himself from launching across the table from the man who had haunted his dreams the man he wanted. It was hard enough now knowing that they were completely alone I'll make you wanted to do was kiss those pink lips and run his hands through that red hair. God he wanted Ian to make the first move it didn't want to seem like a bitch. 

Instead Mickey got up slowly grabbed his beer threw it in the trash came around the table and swiped his bottom lip with his thumb looking down on Ian who was still sitting there dumbfounded then turned his green eyes up to him and Ian then did what Mickey didn't think he would do Ian shot out his hand grabbing him by the waist and pulling him down into his lap.

Mickey literally lost his breath and then had the urge to punch Ian in the face for thinking he can just grab him like he was some chick but on the other hand it was so hot that Mickey allowed it to happen.

"Fuck" he got out before Ian wrapped his hand around his neck and attached his lips to his. Mickey groaned as he felt Ian's hand gripping his waist and the other behind his neck. Mickey opened his mouth allowing Ian to enter into the hot wetness, their tongues fought for dominance, licking each other, stroking each other’s tongues. He felt Ian grow underneath him hard in his jeans Mickey started to rut his butt against him but it wasn't enough it wasn't nearly enough. Ian flicked his tongue on Mickey's bottom lip and then bit it then sucked. 

"Ahh." Mickey moaned again. 

Ian pulled back not releasing him and they looked into each other’s eyes both hooded and filled with lust and desire. Mickey licked his lips and Ian's breath caught.

"You taste so fucking good." Ian said huskily. Tearing his eyes away from Mickey's bright blue ones it flickered to his thick pink lips Ian couldn't help but to stick his tongue out and lick both of Mickey's lips almost as if it was ice cream itself.

Mickey got up roughly and shoved Ian's chair back and straddled him quickly. Mickey grabbed Ian's face and pulled him back into a rough kiss. Ian placed his hands on Mickey's waist then moved his hands lower to grip his ass, Damn that plump ass! Ian thought. He grabbed on gripping Mickey as Mickey started grinding on his lap against his hard-on. The jeans started causing friction that was borderline painful but Ian was so lost on this gorgeous man, hot and hard against him he couldn't care less.

Mickey couldn't believe he was or actually riding Ian in the dining room on a chair. He couldn't stop Ian was dripping sex and he had enough of the foreplay and the wet dreams. He took his chance. Mickey kept grinding on Ian and Mickey couldn't help but take pleasure in the moans and groans coming from the back of Ian's throat. Mickey wrenched his lips off of Ian and held his face in his hands looking at swollen lips and flushed cheeks, fuck he was so hot. Mickey leaned forward and sucked on his neck and Ian's grip got tighter, he knew he would have bruises tomorrow from how hard they were holding and grinding and sucking on each other. He moved his raw puffy lips up to Ian's ear and licked the shell of it then stuck his tongue out to flick his lobe into his mouth and suck then bite.

"Oh my... Fuck Mickey. Mickey... Stop. I'm gonna cum if you keep going." Ian moaned out.

Mickey picked up the pace of his grinding. 

"Want to cum in my mouth?" He asked while he sucked another mark on Ian.

Ian practically stopped breathing. Mickeys voice in his ear, the riding, the heat, the wetness of his tongue, his smell and delicious taste. He lost it.

"Fuck... I'm cumming Mickey. Fuck I'm cumming." Ian ground out as Mickey ground down one final time Ian was cumming in his jeans and his vision went white. 

Mickey bit his neck hard and came with him. 

Both were still sitting in the same position as they were coming down from their high Mickey leaned his forehead against Ian and he couldn't help but breathe out a laugh. 

"Fuck." Mickey said. That just happened. Mickey thought.

"Yea, fuck is right." Ian said softly. He tilted mickeys chin up and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "Can I uh... Use your bathroom." 

"Yea. Yea sorry." Mickey said getting up gingerly so Ian could go clean himself up. 

Ian went to the bathroom and wiped himself up. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't believe that the night had taken the turn that I had he didn't know what he had been thinking when he had grabbed Mickey all he could see that's how much he wanted him and how he wasn't going to leave there without a kiss. Who knew they would both be coming in their jeans. He splashes some cold water on his face pulled himself together and walked back out to the living room. Mickey was sitting there with his hair bunched up on the side from Ian’s pulling his cheeks were flushed his lips were swollen red and puffy Ian then wanted nothing more than to take him to bed right then and there but he knew he shouldn't. They had gone as far as they should have and they still haven't even talked. He could not help himself around the raven haired man though.

Mickey ran his hand through his hair and with shaky hands he grabbed his smokes and lit one up. Ian was standing there almost rigid. He couldn't believe they went that far. Fuck he wanted him. There was no going back now. They crossed the line and it was taking every ounce of him not to cross over to him and pull him to his bedroom. Mickey stood up on shaky legs and told himself to get a fucking grip pansy ass. Right before he took a step the front door was unlocking and Svetlana was walking through.

Her eyes landed on Ian looking flushed then too Mickey who had a look of caught on his face. She snorted then smiled. 

"You two have rainbow boy sex finally?" She asked shrugging off her jacket and walking toward them both crossing her arms waiting for an answer.

"Uh... I should go." Ian said before Mickey could reply to her. "Please tell Yevgeny thank you for the ice cream offer and to enjoy. Thank you Mickey... For... Dinner." Ian said clearing his throat. Ian stuck his hand out to Svetlana "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Milkovich." 

Mickey scoffed then and grunted running his hand through his hair. Svetlana chuckled. "Svetlana." She said shaking his hand. "No Mrs. Milkovich in this house. Maybe you be Mr. Milkovich yes?" She asked, clearly enjoying both men’s discomfort.

Mickey took a deep drag of his cigarette and rolled his eyes. "Fuck off Svet." He said nudging his nose.

"Uh... Thank you for the night. See you in 2 weeks Mickey for that follow-up." Then realizing what he just said he quickly corrected himself "uh Yevgeny's follow up." Clearing his throat, he went to get his jacket and get himself out before he made more of an ass of himself.

"Be safe carrot boy." Svetlana said waving him out and disappearing into the hallway.

Mickey stubbed his cig out and walked over to Ian by the front door and felt suddenly disappointed he was leaving. He opened the door for him and Ian stepped out. Mickey couldn't bring himself to say anything so he just bit his lip and watched him starting to go. Before Mickey could close the door Ian turned around quickly and grabbed Mickey by the back of the neck and planted one last kiss on his lips. 

Then he was gone.

Mickey groaned at the incoming sunlight. He didn't want to wake up. He was dreaming of Ian and his hard body.

Fuck. Great now he had a massive hard on and he had to pee.

Forcing himself out of bed he went to the bathroom to piss and shower. Coming out of the shower, as he walked back into his bedroom his phone had 4 new text messages.

'hey, uh Mandy gave me your number. Hope that's fine.'

'I just wanted to see if maybe we could go out? Actually talk. Or whatever. I mean you don't have to say yes.'

'It’s Ian by the way. You probably know that.'

'Ok let me know. I really hope this is the right number and I'm not texting some stranger. Sorry if you’re a stranger.'

Mickey couldn't help but laugh at the redhead. This guy is serious.

Mickey stood there contemplating his text back, rubbing his fingertips over his bottom lip. He could still feel the way Ian's lips felt against his. How uncontrollable they both were around each other. The tension between them was thick. Thick was attraction and want. He could say yes to the going out. Get to know him. Make him more than just a fuck. He could do that. He wanted him and Ian wanted him back.

His bedroom door flew open as Yevgeny came running in. Mickey nearly dropped his phone.

"Dad! You’re up. Let’s go to the park today!" Yevgeny said excitedly jumping on Mickeys bed.

"Jesus kid! Give me a heart attack! Shit!" Mickey said loudly.

"Sorry Dad." Yevgeny answered calming down and climbing off the bed.

Mickey tossed his phone on the bed, still not replying to Ian. "No, Yev come here. Sorry you just scared me coming in like that. We can go to the park. Come on go get ready." Mickey said holding his son by his shoulders.

Giving him a toothy grin, Yev took off and went to get ready.

Mickey sat down on his bed and picked up his phone, pulling up Ian's texts and hit reply

"Hey. Yea it's me Mickey. Calm down stranger danger."

Tossing his phone, he went to get ready for the park with his son.

Mickey watched Yev run after the little girl who was laughing freely trying to get him to catch up. Yev and her started trying to climb up the slide and he laughed thinking how hard it was as a kid and how the hell his own kid would think he could do it. Mickey pulled out his phone back to the thread of texts between him and Ian.

M: _Hey. Yea it's me Mickey. Calm down stranger danger._

hot doc: _lol. very funny. So...?_

M: So what??

hot doc: _I wanted to see if I could take you out?"_

take him out? With the hot doctor. What the hell did Ian want to take him out for. Ian looked like the kinda guy who wanted a white picket fence with a Ken doll husband and dogs in stupid little sweaters. Fuck. Just the thought of it irritated Mickey. While Mickey was thinking another text came through interrupting his thoughts.

hot doc: _I mean... you can say no. I wasn't trying to make it uncomfortable. I just... I really like you and want to get to know you better. We obviously have a deep attraction to each other, which I also wouldn't mind getting to know better as well. ;)_

Mickey smirked. Idiot ginger.

M: don't ever use a winky face like that again. it kills your game. but yea I gotta check when Svet or Mandy can watch over Yev. 

Mickey could see Ian replying and he started rubbing his lower lip with his thumb in anticipation. Glancing up he could see that Yev and the girl made it to the top and were now trying to see who would jump off first.

"YEV! NO JUMPING. christ kid gonna give me a heart attack."

Yev just laughed and started running across the bridge and down the bars to get back to Mickey.

"Dad... can we go get ice cream?" Yev asked.

"Sure bud lets go" Mickey replied, tucking his phone back into his pocket before he could see what Ian replied, he could wait.

After getting Yev back home from ice cream, he knocked out from playing and the sugar high. Mickey grabbed a beer from the fridge and settled back on the couch, pulling out his phone he brought up the unread text.

hot doc: _Want to do Friday? I want to take you to this spot I like. The burgers are always big and the beer is always cold. Then maybe I can talk you into dessert ;)_

Mickey laughed. This guy and his damn euphemisms. 

M: _Wow way to pull out all the stops. ha. yea that sounds pretty fucking good. You and the damn winky face man. too much. LOL_

hot doc: _aha you love it by now. OK i will pick you up Friday at 6_

Mickey scoffed. M: _whoa who the fuck says you are picking me up. I aint a chick_

hot doc: _Mickey. I asked you out and you agreed. I pick the place and time and I pick you up. If you were a chick we wouldn't be having this conversation, now stop acting like a chick. ;)_

This mother-... This fucker had some balls he would give him that. Mickey actually kinda liked how Ian would snap back at him. Made him feel like he wasn't a pussy. Which he definitely did not want. 

M: _whatever asshole. fine. and STOP WINKING creeper stranger danger ginger_

hot doc: _ha wow Mick that was a really long new nickname. use them all now because by the time I'm done with you, your gonna have a few new nicknames to call me._

Fuck. 

Mickey felt his face flush and his stomach clench. He quickly typed back _Mmmm... we'll see firecrotch ;)_

hot doc: _damn right we will._

hot doc: _Friday. see you then._

Ian dropped his phone next to him on the table and couldn't help but feel hot and bothered just from texting Mickey. The other man intrigued him so much especially with his brash tongue and smart ass fucking mouth. He could do a few things with that mouth. Ian got a date with Mickey Milkovich and he was happy. He couldn't fucking wait. 

Friday. 

Friday came and just as he said Ian Gallagher was on his doorstep in full effect at 6 pm sharp, sporting black skinny jeans with combat boots and a black henley and a green overcoat. 

Mickey cleared his throat after opening the door, "Firecrotch? come in." He said smirking.

Ian walked in but decided to stand close to Mickey as he closed the door. "Hi." He said softly. Looking at Mickey with his green eyes full of want, need, and happiness. Mickey felt a little out of his comfort zone, he was looking at him too intently. Mickey just gazed back, a million thoughts running through his mind. The air was becoming thick with their staring.

"Hi Dr. Gallagher!" Yevgeny interrupted breaking the spell. Running towards Ian to hug him. Ian stepped back from Mickey and captured the little boy in his arms. "Hi Yev. Just gonna take your dad out for some dinner is that ok?" he asked kneeling down.

"Ya, mom says dad never goes out cause he is too grumpy for everyone." Yev said smiling widely.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Your mom talks to much." he said walking away to grab his coat. Ian stood up laughing and ruffled Yevgeny's hair. "Not to grumpy for me... I will make sure he starts smiling." 

"Talking a big game there red, better know what you’re saying." Mickey stated as he shrugged on his jacket. 

Ian just laughed, then the door opened and Mandy walked in. "Why hello, just picking up Yev so you two can take off on your date now." She said slyly, winking. Mickey rolled his eyes and Ian laughed even harder. 

Mickey walked over to his son and bent down "Alright kid, going to be home later, but Aunt Mandy is going to take care of you while I'm gone. Your mom is at work. Be good ok."

"Ok Dad." he answered.

Quickly kissing his forehead and grabbing his keys Mickey started walking towards the door, while flipping Mandy off. Ian waved bye and followed Mickey outside. 

The burger joint wasn't busy and Mickey and Ian got their seats easily. After taking their seats, Mickey suddenly felt nervous, when was the last time he went on a fucking date? Never. He never has and Ian is looking calm and collected across from him smiling softly at the obvious and change into discomfort Mickey was currently experiencing. 

Moving his foot to connect with Mickey's Ian nudged him for attention, "Mick? you don't have to be nervous, we literally ate each other’s faces off the other day." Ian said smiling at him. 

Mickey scoffed "Shut up. I'm not nervous, asshole." he tacked on. Ian just laughed. 

"Yevgeny seems to be healing nicely. His follow up should be a breeze." Ian said making conversation while they were waiting. 

Mickey nodded. "Yea, he's a tough kid."

The waiter came up just then asking for their order. Both men ordered burgers and beers and turned their attention back to each other. 

"Who puts an egg in their burger?" Ian asks after the waiter walks away.

Mickey scoffs then, "Someone who knows good taste" smirking.

Ian rolls his eyes and they start to fill the silence with banter on their respective jobs, Ian telling Mickey about the bizarre cases he comes across and Mickey listened along intently sometimes laughing and smiling, other times just getting lost in Ian's voice then unconsciously biting his lip.

After the food was well gone and the beers well drunk, the atmosphere between them at the table pushed into a thick sexual tension territory. 

Breaking the silence and prolonged stares, Mickey's phone pinged. Glancing down he checked it and then placed it face down looking back up at Ian.

"Mandy?" Ian asked.

Mickey nodded "Took Yev out." Mickey replied clearing his throat. 

"Then let's go." Ian said, eyes turning a shade darker.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Ian was trying to tear the clothes off Mickey's body as quickly as possible and Mickey was shoving Ian in the house and pulling off his coat and shirt. He was becoming impatient; this dance had already lasted too long. Mickey was a hot fucking badass. But Ian saw him. Really saw him. Underneath the exterior there was a hot needy power bottom with pale skin and a plump ass. Strong hands and thick thighs with full thick pink lips, dick sucking lips. His piercing blue eyes that could kill you with fear or melt you into desire.

"Get your fucking clothes off and let me in there" Ian all but growled at him.

"Make me." Mickey said roughly to Ian as he was pressed up against the bedroom door by the tall redhead who was currently marking up his neck.

Ian's head snapped up and he pushed even harder against Mickey's body keeping eye contact with him. Placing both hands on each side of his face against the door Ian moved to Mickey's ear "Milkovich, if I tell you to strip and bend over then I expect it to be done." Ian said sternly, sending chills down Mickey's spine.

Ian's hard on was pressing into him straining against tight jeans. Mickey started let his head fall back against the bedroom door and he closed his eyes. Fuck he was hot All over. Ian moved his hands slowly and firmly down Mickey's side, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it roughly off, barely moving back to get it over Mickey's head.

Mickey tried to squirm, and Ian just chuckled softly.

Moving down his sternum and dropping to his knees, keeping Mickey pressed against the door.

Mickey looked down to Ian's lust blown out eyes.

Raising his eyebrows "Well you gonna suck it or stare at me all day, firecrotch" Mickey said biting his bottom lip knowing it would drive Ian insane.

"Make me." Ian said huskily, nipping and licking just above Mickey's waistline.

Mickey's head fell back and moaned as Ian continued his nipping and sucking on his skin.

Mickey's eyes popped open as Ian popped the button and pulled down Mickey's jeans in one swift movement.

Mickey's dick sprung out and Ian popped it in his mouth licking and sucking as Mickey fell apart above him.

"Ahhh...fuck." Mickey moaned and grabbed fistfuls of red hair to steady himself. Mickey was biting his bottom lip so hard he actually drew blood. Ian popped off, cupped Mickey's balls and moved to lick under with a fat lick.

"FUCK! IAN! Get up here, come on I need you inside me" Mickey cried. Moaning and groaning as Ian released him and and quickly turned him around still pressed against the door.

"You need me Milkovich? Is that what you need? Want me to fill you up, my needy bottom?" Ian whispered into Mickey's neck, as he continued kissing and biting on Mickey.

"Yes... Please." Mickey moaned into the door. "Bed...!"

Ian quickly shoved his pants off and pressed his body to Mickey's back.

"No! I'm going to fuck you right here against the door. I'm going to take you right fucking here!" Ian snapped roughly.

Mickey moaned as he was pressed against the door hands splayed out and forehead pressing against it.

Mickey's head was pulled back and Ian shoved 3 fingers in his mouth.

"Suck. Get them nice and wet." Ian said grinding his dick between Mickey's cheeks.

The sounds of slurping and wet moans of saliva with panting we're getting louder and filling the bedroom up.

"That's good baby... Don't want you to tear. " Ian said softer pulling his fingers out and nudging them into Mickey's waiting hole.

Ian groaned at the tightness around his own fingers.

"FUCK Mick, you’re so tight." Moving his fingers in and out widening his entrance.

Mickey was practically whimpering at the door. Eyes closed and cheeks flushed he was again biting his already swollen lip.

Ian leaned closer and took Mickey's bottom lip in his mouth and sucked on it. Then he shoved his tongue into his mouth and held him there while they fought for dominance in their tongues. Mickey's moans we're being swallowed by Ian.

"ready for me." Ian asked against swollen lips, as he lined himself up against Mickey's tightness.

"Uhnhuh." was all Mickey could come out with.

Ian inched his way in one hand on Mickey's shoulder and the other gripping his waist.

The burn felt delicious, Mickey loved it. He loved when Ian manhandled him. He could fuck him into submission and he wouldn't think twice. He didn't think twice. Mickey could feel Ian opening him up as he started picking up rhythm and gripping Mickey even harder. Mickey moaned loving the feeling of being pinned down by the redhead. Or in this case pinned up.

"Harder. You need me to make you." Mickey half grunted half groaned out as Ian started picking up pace.

"Oh I'm just starting..." Ian replied hotly.

Just then Ian pulled back his entire body and dick out of Mickey. "Take a step back." He demanded.

"Fuck?" Mickey said at the loss. Reluctantly he stepped once back and then Ian had his palm on his shoulder forcing him to bend over slightly until both palms we're spread out on the door. "Spread em" Ian said.

Mickey felt his dick get even harder at the tone and command. He did as he was told his whole body vibrating with the anticipation knowing Ians intention.

"Look at you, in position ready for me. Fuck you’re so good." Ian said. Then without warning Ian grabbed Mickey's hips and thrust deep into him.

"FUCK!" Mickey screamed palms turning into fists against the door.

Ian gripped him tighter leaving even darker hand prints on his waist and thrusted harder and faster into Mickeys plump ass and tight hole.

Mickey was clawing at the door whimpering and moaning so loudly, he was surprised no one had bothered to see the issue.

Ian didn't let up. He pushed Mickey's ass up higher and started slamming into him at the new angle and Mickey was helpless.

Ian had such a tight grip on him he couldn't squirm out of it. He was taking him from the waist down at a punishing pace and Mickey could only claw and moan as Ian took him deeper and harder.

"Fuck Mick, so tight. So hot fuck yes I love this. Fuck I'm gonna cum... Want me to cum deep in you? " Ian asked out of breath and grunting as he continued into Mickey.

Ian was hitting his prostate with such force he was surprised he was still managing his upper body weight.

"Fuck yes... Cum. I'm not gonna last any longer, fill me up" Mickey cried.

"Yes I'm cumming. I'm cumming." Ian moaned still moving in and out of Mickey slamming harder and faster as he came filling him up.

That was all it took to send Mickey over the edge. He came hard and his vision went white. When he opened his eyes he could see his cum dripping down the door.  
Ian released him slowly and pulled out. Both boys were breathless and panting.

"Fuck Gallagher... that was somethin" Mickey said practically limping to the bed. He threw himself down on his back and tried to catch his breath.  
I an threw himself next to him and turned his head to Mickey's face.  
"So... you liked it?" He said mischievously.  
Mickey barked out a laugh. "Yea man. No one has handled me like that before. Liked it." Then Mickey turned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

They caught their breath and got comfortable in bed, turned into each other’s arms. Mickey was staring at Ian in the darkened room wondering how he ended up here with him in his bed. Before he could think about what he was asking the words were out of his mouth "Will you stay?" he asked.

Ian looked a bit surprised but schooled his features back, "Like for breakfast in bed? Cause then I would have to say hell yes." He answered rubbing his thumb on Mickey's jaw.

Ian smiled at Mickey, then started tracing his lips, "Where have you been all my life?" he asked with a whisper.

Mickey's eyes widened as he took an intake of breath and stared back at Ian, all the while thinking the same exact thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> If this ended abruptly I apologize. This was sitting in my writings for nearly a year now and I am putting everything out now. I really hope you all enjoyed my little story. There won't be any continuations or further writings on this. But I really just wanted Mickey and Ian to fall in love and end up together, which they do and how I saw it played out in my mind for this situation. Thank you so much for reading. xoxo.


End file.
